michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost 1
Retroengineered from half-understood (at best) Ice Man-derived technology, the experimental Ghost 1 was created by Sector Seven in the late 1960s. It is theoretically capable of traversing the solar system to Jupiter and back to Earth in a time frame of about six months (a rate of travel unimaginable for Earth-based technology), but even its builders don't know what it's capable of. Ghost 1 is single-staged, sleek and winged, with noticeable un-aerodynamic bulges and technology protruding in various places. To Transformer optics it is of very noticeable Decepticon design (although simultaneously strangely primitive in construction). Ghost 1 possesses some weapons which, although vastly more primitive, are powerful enough to make Transformers wary, and the ship even has a rudimentary artificial intelligence. The ship is crewed by: * Samuel Walker - Commander * Craig Clarkson - Systems engineer * Jacob Thompson - Second-in-command/Pilot * Michael Avery - Science officer * Maria Gonzalez - Communications History Ghosts of Yesterday Ghost 1 was launched using the Apollo 11 moonshot as a cover. Its mission was a test flight beyond Jupiter and back. The six-month tour was thrown for a loop while attempting to recreate an episode of Star Trek and it ended up pulling a Farscape instead. Arriving in a distant star system, the crew were confronted with the sight of the Ark and a trio of Autobots who emerged from it. After powering up their weapons as a precaution, Captain Walker made the decision to retreat to a nearby planet. On the harsh desert world, the crew were misled by Starscream, resulting in them taking the ship into combat against Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. The two Autobots' retreat and lack of return fire clued the Ghost 1 crew in to the fact that Starscream was being untruthful, and they fobbed the Decepticon off with the excuse that they needed time to run diagnostics on the ship before they could continue. When he left, and they tried to lift off, the ship failed to reach take-off velocity before the ground gave way and it crashed through into a cavern. There, it was found by Optimus and Bumblebee. The humans, who had realised their earlier mistake in trusting Starscream, opened communications with the pair. The Autobots helped the crew get the ship out of the cavern, and they finally managed to contact Mission Control. Their plan had been to use the wormhole they'd originally come through to get back to Earth, but that carried the risk of leading the Decepticons back home with them. Instead the crew opted to aid the Autobots. Though they hung back in a safe position during the space battle that followed, when Starscream had Optimus on the verge of defeat, they stepped in. The Ghost 1's weapons, though primitive, inflicted enough damage to Starscream that he was forced to break off his attack on Optimus and retreat. Unfortunately, before he did so, he took a minute to obliterate the Ghost 1 with a final barrage. Convergence "Convergence chapter 4" Soundwave monitored the launch of the Ghost 1 craft, believing it to be of greater importance than the Apollo 11 moon mission, but his guess proved incorrect: as Soundwave was distracted, astronauts Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin were able to carry out the first brief excavation of the Ark. Category:Starships Category:Sector Seven